<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness is Here by StarlightDreamer21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096113">Happiness is Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21'>StarlightDreamer21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Morning, Christmas with the team, Entire team is mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought they would get this life. He was a mercenary; she was a spy. Their lives were dangerous, yet somehow, they found their happy ending.</p>
<p>Also fills the Fluff Bingo squares "Waking Up Together" + Huntingbird</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness is Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this little Christmas one-shot with Huntingbird and team!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobbi woke to the feeling of fingers stroking her cheek. Sleep begged at her but then she felt lips brush against hers ever so gently before pulling away. She sighed contentedly and willed her eyes open.</p>
<p>“Morning Love.”</p>
<p>She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. “Good morning Hunter.” She nuzzled her face back into his chest.</p>
<p>“Bob you do remember what today is right?”</p>
<p>She hummed and nodded. “I do but a few more minutes won’t hurt.”</p>
<p>Hunter kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, “two more minutes but then we really have to get up. Can’t let the kids beat us awake on Christmas morning.”</p>
<p>Bobbi smiled thinking about their plans for the rest of day. She was excited for the day’s festivities, but she always tried to cherish these quiet moments with Hunter, especially in the mornings before the kids were awake.</p>
<p>They laid in silence for the next few minutes with Hunter stroking her hair while she cuddled close to him. The peaceful moment eventually came to an end though when Hunter’s alarm went off. They both rolled out of bed, mentally preparing for the day.</p>
<p>Hunter walked over to her and gave her another kiss. “Merry Christmas Love. Take a shower and I’ll start breakfast.”</p>
<p>Bobbi smiled and kissed his cheek, “Merry Christmas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within fifteen minutes Bobbi was showered and ready for the day. She made her way downstairs and began helping Hunter make Christmas breakfast. Neither of them was an expert chef, nor were they religious. However, they both had agreed when they became parents that they wanted their children to have happy and fun family memories of holidays. Experiences that neither of them had much of.</p>
<p>They were nearly done when they started hearing soft cooing and baby babble come from the baby monitor. </p>
<p>“I got him,” Bobbi said leaving Hunter to finish making the pancakes.</p>
<p>She walked back upstairs and into her son’s room. “Good morning Maxy. It’s your first Christmas little guy!”</p>
<p>The 11-month-old smiled up at his mom and started babbling like no tomorrow. He definitely got the talking gene from his father. Bobbi picked her baby up after freeing him from his sleep sack and stood rocking him in her arms for a few minutes as he fought off the last bit of sleep. She changed his diaper but left him in his Christmas onesie and together they made their way downstairs.</p>
<p>“There’s my little guy!” Hunter said making grabby arms towards his son, to which Bobbi reluctantly passed Max over.</p>
<p>“How long do you think it will be until Bailey wakes up?” Bobbi asked while passing Hunter the bottle he made for Max while she was upstairs.</p>
<p>“I give it less than 5 minutes until she is bouncing down the stairs enquiring about presents.”</p>
<p>Bobbi laughed in agreeance. Their daughter was usually groggy in the morning, but Bobbi was sure the moment Bailey remembered what day it was, she would be wide awake.</p>
<p>Low and behold, not even two minutes later they heard another door from upstairs open and close and the distinct sounds of soft feet thumping on the stairs.</p>
<p>“It’s Christmas!” 5-year-old Bailey screamed running straight into her mother’s waiting arms.</p>
<p>“I know! Merry Christmas BB!” Bobbi said kissing her daughter’s cheek and spinning her around in circles, eliciting soft giggles from the girl.</p>
<p>After a minute she set her daughter back on the ground and watched her run towards the couch screaming “Daddy! It’s Christmas!”</p>
<p>Hunter laughed and pulled her onto the couch beside him and Max, “Merry Christmas Baby Bee! We made a special Christmas breakfast for you.”</p>
<p>“And then presents?” </p>
<p>Bobbi laughed, “yes, breakfast first, then presents, and then we’ll go to Nana and Papa’s remember?”</p>
<p>The family slowly moved back into the kitchen and had a lively breakfast, listening to Bailey talk about how much fun she would have with her cousin and what toys she hoped she would get. </p>
<p>After breakfast they returned to the living room where Bailey finally got to open her presents. They let Max tear at the paper around his gifts and Hunter took hundreds of pictures. They still had a couple hours before they needed to head out so the rest of the morning was spent lounging in PJs and watching <em>Mickey’s Twice Upon a Christmas</em> while both kids played with their new toys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long to reach May and Coulson’s house and it was very apparent that they weren’t the first to arrive. Bobbi spotted Daisy and Mack’s cars already in the driveway when they pulled up.</p>
<p>Bailey was buzzing with excitement by the time Bobbi got to the back seat to help the girl out while Hunter grabbed Max. She smiled seeing her daughter’s excitement and couldn’t help the wave of excitement that filled her. After so many years of no contact whatsoever with her team, she cherished every single family gathering knowing that the future is never guaranteed.</p>
<p>“Nana! Papa!” Bailey screamed as soon as they were in the door and ran straight for May in the kitchen who caught the young girl in her arms.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas Bailey!” May said kissing the girl’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Papa!” she said reaching for Coulson who picked her up out of May’s arms and swung her around, much like Bobbi had done with her daughter this morning.</p>
<p>“Where’s Max?” May asked Bobbi.</p>
<p>“Hunter’s grabbing him. They should be in any moment.”</p>
<p>Seconds later Bobbi heard her son’s laughter and the unmistakable sound of Mack’s voice greeting her husband and child. “It appears they made it inside but got held up.”</p>
<p>May smiled and patted Bobbi’s shoulder before walking towards the commotion.</p>
<p>“Papa, is Alya here yet?”</p>
<p>“Not yet B but she should be here soon,” Coulson told her as he set her down on the ground. </p>
<p>Bobbi watched her daughter run back into the other room and she stepped forward to hug Coulson.</p>
<p>“We’re glad you guys could make it,” he told her.</p>
<p>“Well thanks for the invitation. Bailey’s never had a true family Christmas, and this is Max’s first Christmas ever so I’m glad they get to be around family.”</p>
<p>Coulson looked at her and smiled gently, “we’re also <em>your</em> family Bobbi. And we’re glad you’re here too and not just your kids.”</p>
<p>She smiled and felt a deep wave of gratitude flush over her. “Thanks Coulson.”</p>
<p>“Anytime, now let’s go find my grandson and maybe everyone else.”</p>
<p>Together they walked into the living room where everyone had gathered. Mack and Elena were playing with Max. Bailey was jumping around, talking up a storm with Daisy and Kora. And Hunter seemed to be engaged in conversation with Daniel and May. Bobbi felt herself relax a little more looking at the wonderful scene in front of her.</p>
<p>She started moving towards Hunter when they heard the front door open and another very familiar giggle.</p>
<p>“ALYA!” Bailey screamed running to the front door. </p>
<p>“BAILEY!”</p>
<p>Everyone in the house laughed watching the two little girls crash into each other as if they hadn’t seen each other in months even though they had a playdate last week. Looking at the two of them now, no one would guess that the girls had only met six months ago. Nevertheless, every time Bobbi saw them together, she was filled with happiness. She had her friends back and her daughter got her own best friend as well as a several doting aunts and uncles and a set of pseudo grandparents.</p>
<p>Bobbi felt Hunter come up behind her and wrap his arm around her. “How’re you feeling Love?”</p>
<p>She smiled, “I’m happy.”</p>
<p>“Me too Love, me too.” He kissed her forehead and moved to greet Fitz and Jemma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day was filled with laughter and cheers. Everyone opened gifts and sang along to popular Christmas songs. They all took turns playing with the kids. Coulson, Daniel, and Elena cooked up a massive feast for them all. Dinner was as lively in this suburban house as it ever was on the base and Bobbi relished every moment of it.</p>
<p>Bobbi didn’t want the day to end but it was getting close to Max’s bedtime and neither her nor Hunter wanted either kid having a tiredness meltdown. They all said their goodbyes, filled with promises of more family dinners, and headed home.</p>
<p>Bobbi grabbed a fussy Max from his car seat while Hunter carried in a very tired 5-year-old. Bath time was a quick affair for the night and by the time Max was asleep Hunter had finished all three of Bailey’s nightly stories.</p>
<p>They both curled up on the couch listening to the soft Christmas music flowing around them.</p>
<p>“Good day?” he asked, stroking her hair.</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” she mumbled, “we should do that every year.”</p>
<p>“That’s the hope my Love. We made it back home.”</p>
<p><em>Home. Family.</em> Every time she heard those words, she felt a sense of peace wash over her. Those small words had been so foreign to her for so long. Being exiled from SHIELD was extremely difficult, but it brought her two kids and they were finally home with the rest of their family.</p>
<p>She smiled looking up at Hunter, leaned in and kissed him softly.</p>
<p>“I’m glad we’re home. I’m glad we’re family.”</p>
<p>Hunter kissed her again. “This is where we’re meant to be.”</p>
<p>Bobbi couldn’t agree more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please be gentle, this was my first time writing a Huntingbird centric story and I was a little worried but I'm relatively happy with how it turned out so I hope you enjoy it too! Feel free to leave a comment or find me on tumblr (@herosofmarvelanddc) and let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Happy Holidays, have a great week, and stay safe everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>